LOVE or RIVAL ?
by Lyan HimePyon
Summary: "Oke, ganbatte Hinata../ "..apa yang kau lakukan disini?"/ "Cuma apa? atau kau..."/ bad Summary.. Langsung baca aja minna.. / SasuHina fic Chap 1.


**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

.

Hah…

.

Hah...

.

Gadis itu berhenti didepan sebuah Toko bunga dengan terengah, masing-masing tangan putihnya Ia letakkan dikedua lutut, surai _indigo _yang sedikit berantakan dan seragam sekolahnya masih aman tertutup jaket warna hitam, beberapa tetes keringat menetes disisi pelipisnya.

.

Salahkan kaki pendeknya yang tidak bisa menyamai langkah panjang 'seseorang' yang sedang diikutinya, jantungnya berdebar kencang karena kelelahan dan... gugup mungkin. Dahi putihnya mengernyit jika mengingat hal gila apa yang sedang Ia lakukan saat ini. Kalau ketahuan kan bisa gawat. Besok pagi disekolah akan tersebar gosip '_Hyuuga Hinata ternyata seorang stalker_!'

.

Hinata bergidik membayangkannya. '_Tidak..tidak.. itu tidak boleh terjadi, bisa diintrogasi tiga hari tiga malam oleh hanabi-chan dan neji-nii' _batin Hinata sambil menggeleng-geleng kecil.

_'Tapi.. aku sudah sampai sini, mana mungkin kembali sekarang' _pikirannya masih berperang.

.

Setelah beberapa detik berfikir, Ia pun menegakkan badan dan mengepalkan keduatangannya,

"Oke, _ganbatte _Hinata, kau pasti bisa!" gumamnya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

_Well.._

Ternyata rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

.

.

.

**Title : LOVE or RIVAL**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Only and always belongs to** MASASHI KISHIMOTO- **_**Sensei**_**. **But this story is pure has Lyan. Lyan just borrow the characters alone.

_._

**Pairing : **Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

.

**Rate** : T

.

**Genre : ** Romance

**.**

**Warning! : **Hati-hati dengan jebakan Typo, Gaje, Abal, OOC(_maybe_), dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

.

"Jika ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain, itu tak disengaja dan diluar kehendak saia, mohon dimaklumi _Minna-Sama… "_

.

.

_**Enjoy and Happy Reading...**_

.

.

.

Pandangannya masih terpaku pada seorang pemuda bersurai gelap yang sepertinya akan masuk kedalam sebuah _café_, pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, lalu menengok kekiri dan kekanan, Hinata langsung berpaling dan berpura-pura memilih bunga. Setelah dirasa aman, Dia melihat kearah pemuda tadi lagi, ternyata 'Dia' masuk kedalam _café _itu.

'Fuuhh…' Hinata menghela nafas karena pengintaiannya masih aman. Belum sempat Ia berpikir untuk apa orang itu ke _café, _Hinata dikejutkan dengan..

.

"Permisi Nona, anda mau beli bunga apa?"

Seorang penjual bunga yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya. Susah payah Dia menelan ludah dan bersuara..

"ma-maaf Tuan.. saya cu-Cuma melihat-lihat saja" jawab Hinata.

Sambil sedikit _ngedumel_, penjual itu pun menjauh. Karena tidak ingin Tuan penjual itu lebih marah lagi, Hinata memutuskan segera beranjak.

.

.

.

Sambil mengendap-endap didepan kaca sebuah _café, _mata bulannya mencari-cari sosok yang Ia ikuti sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

Dan…

.

Binggo !

Itu dia !

.

'_Lho.. kenapa dia memakai seragam café dan membawa nampan berisi minuman, lalu menaruhnya disalah satu meja pelanggan?_'' Batin Hinata. Hanya satu kesimpulan yang dicerna otak cerdasnya.

'_Dia kerja sambilan disini !'_

Seolah tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan emas ini. Buru-buru Hinata _mengubek-ubek _tas ungunya mencari _touchscreen _kesayangannya. Setelah dapat, cepat-cepat Ia mengincar sasarannya, dan..

_klik !_

Dia berhasil !

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk hari ini, Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang, menunggu datangnya hari esok dengan tidak sabar. Lalu menunjukkan foto itu pada Kepala Sekolah, dan tinggal menunggu keputusan yang akan memberatkan laki-laki itu, dan tentu akan menguntungkan baginya. Sungguh menyenangkan memikirkannya.

Tapi..

.

GRAB !

Seseorang mencengkram lengan kanannya..

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini Nona?"

Dengan gerakan patah-patah karena gugup Hinata menoleh, dan mendapati pria berbadan besar yang juga berseragam _café._

Susah payah Hinata menelan ludah dan menjawab :

" A- a- ak- aku..." belum selesai Hinata berbicara, seseorang mendatangi mereka...

"Juugo, ada ap- kau !Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"U- u- uc- uch- uchiha-_san_.." Jawab Hinata, Gugup.

"Kau mengenalnya Sasuke? Gadis ini sangat mencurigakan, mengendap-endap dan seperti ada yang Dia foto didalam café tadi" Jawab seseorang bernama Juugo kepada Sasuke.

"Ti- ti- tid- tidak kok.. a- ak- aku cuma…"

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit dan menatap dingin Hinata, lalu beralih ke _Handphone _yang dipegang Hinata.

**SET !**

Hinata terkejut saat Sasuke merampas dan melihat isi _handphone_-nya. _Onix-_nya sedikit melebar, Lalu menyeringai. Tentu saja hanya sebentar agar tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"U- uchiha -_san _tolong ke-kembalikan. "Sambil melompat-lompat kecil, Hinata berusaha merebut kembali _handphone-_nya.

"Juugo, Dia temanku, tinggalkan kami."

Juugo pun melepaskan Hinata dan masuk ke café meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya dan tatapannya mengintimidasi seperti berkata –jelaskan atau kau mati- kepada Hinata. Hinata lebih memilih memperhatikan sepatunya –menunduk-, dan meremas-remas tali tasnya yang berada didepan perutnya. Kakinya bergerak gelisah.

.

"_An- ano..et- to._. ak-aku.."

"Kau mau mencari kelemahanku kan Hyuuga- _san_?"

Binggo !

"Ti- tidak kok.. a- aku cuma…" Jawab Hinata sambil tertawa yang dipaksakan.

"Cuma apa? Atau kau…" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menunduk mendekati wajah Hinata, "…Suka padaku? Karena malu jadi diam-diam mengikutiku dan mengambil gambarku seperti ini?" Kata Sasuke dengan memperlihatkan hasil foto Hinata.

'_Percaya diri sekali, mana mungkin aku suka pada sainganku?! _' Batin Hinata menjerit.

"Bu- bukan begitu !" Sangkal Hinata.

"Lalu ?" Sasuke semakin mendekati Hinata, membuat Hinata memundurkan badannya.

'_De- dekat sekali.._' PikirHinata,

_Hey_.. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi _chubby _Hinata. Membuat Sasuke semakin gencar ingin menggodanya.

.

"It- itu karena U- uchiha-_san _selalu peringkat satu, pa- padahal sering bolos pelajaran, sedangkan aku yang se-selalu belajar dirumah dan mengorbankan istirahat siangku untuk belajar di- diperpustakaan, selalu peringkat Dua. Jadi aku penasaran, apa U- uchiha_-san_ diam-diam les privat atau apa, ka- karena sekeras apapun aku berjuang, ak- aku selalu diperingkat Dua."

Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Hinata terengah setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Sasuke.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan foto ini?"

"Ma- mau aku kasihkan Tsunade-_Sama_, A- agar U-uchiha _–san _discors dan tidak bias belajar disekolah ."

"Dan kau akan menggeserku dengan mudah? Begitukah rencanamu?"

Ragu-ragu Hinata mengangguk.

.

.

.

"PFFFT...

.

…Hahahahaha…"

.

Tawa Sasuke pun pecah mengudara. Sungguh lucu gadis ini pikir Sasuke, Apa perlu Dia memberitahunya kalau selama ini Sasuke hampir tak pernah belajar, _Hey_.. yang kita bicarakan ini seorang Uchiha kan.. jadi otak cerdasnya memang sudah Ia miliki sejak lahir. Lagi pula Sebenarnya dari awal Sasuke sudah menyadari rencana gadis itu, tapi sedikit mengerjainya, tidak apa-apa kan?

.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi putihnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, '_inikah sang idola sekolah yang terkenal dingin itu? Tertawa lebar sambil memegangi perutnya' _Batin Hinata.

.

Setelah puas, Sasuke menghentikan tawanya dan menatap serius Hinata lagi.

"Dari pada itu …"

Sasuke semakin memajukan tubuhnya, tangan kanannya mengangkat _Handphone _Hinata, lalu tangan kirinya meraih dagu Hinata, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kekiri, dan dengan cepat Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata !

.

Sasuke mencium Hinata lembut, dan Hinata yang tidak siap hanya membelalakkanmata bulannya, Berbanding terbalik dengan _onix _Sasuke yang bersembunyi. _Hey_.. ini tempat umum Sasuke.. Lihatlah sekeliling, berpasang-pasang mata memperhatikan kalian sambil tunjuk-tunjuk dan bisik-bisik.

Lalu..

**KLIK !**

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya perlahan dan menyeringai. Sedang Hinata, wajah cantiknya pucat pasi dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

_Shock!_

Sasuke memasukkan _Handphone_ Hinata kedalam saku celananya kemudian berbisik,

"Bagaimanak alau besok pagi foto ini yang terpampang dimading?"

_What the_..

Sudah pasti lebih heboh dari pada foto yang tadi kan?

.

_See..._

Uchiha memang jenius!

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

"Kyaaa.. " Hinata sudah sadar kembali rupanya.

Teriakannya memekakkan telinga. Semakinbanyak yang melihat kearah mereka, _yah_.. karena ini memang tempat umum.

Ck ck ck.. Kau sukses membuat gadis pemalu itu semakin malu Sasuke…

Dengan secepat kilat Hinata segera mengambil langkah seribu dengan sebelah tangannya menutupi bibirnya. Sasuke sempat melihat rona merah pekat dipipi Hinata, Lucusekali. Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat, perlahan tangannya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan bergumam "Lembut.." Sampai Lupa kalau saat ini Dia sedang …

"Sasukeee… Sudah cukup pacarannyaaa… Kami kelimpungan disinii.."

Teriakan Suigetsu menyadarkannya kalau Ia sedang bekerja sekarang.

dan _upz ! _kau juga lupa pada _handphone_ kesayanganmu Hinata...

.

.

**= to be continue =**

.

.

**Alloooow **_**minna-samaa**_**... #teriak sambil tebar uang,upz bunga maksudnya. *.*v**

**Lyan datang lagi dengan fic baru yang gak kalah gajenya dengan fic sebelumnya... Ini adalah fic kedua Lyan. Semoga berkenan dihati readers semua.. Lanjut/Hapus ea? minta kritik dan sarannya.. jangan lupa RnR ;)**

**Sankyu...**

*kissu by Lyan*


End file.
